Mickey's Halloween Celebration
]Mickey’s Halloween Celebration (La Celebration Halloween de Mickey) was a daytime Halloween parade at Disneyland Paris. It played in 2013, 2016, 2018, and 2019 during the Halloween season. Mickey’s Ilusion Manor In 2018, the parade returned with a new float called Illusion Manor, inspired by Phantom Manor. The float is a stylized version of Phantom Manor, with warped windows and exaggerated features. A gargoyle statue of Pluto sits on a pedestal in the front, with glowing red eyes. There are three platforms - two in the front and two in the back. Two of the platforms are balconies, on top of the lower ones. Mickey the Illusionist Mickey Mouse is made an illusionist to celebrate his 90th birthday. He has three costume changes during the show. He’ll say “regardez-moi!” (watch me!) and run into the manor, coming out on the other side in a new outfit. He goes onto the two platforms in the front and the top platform in the back. During the show-stop, he leaves to dance on one of the platforms in the hub. The Waltzing Dead Three pairs of dancers - three men and three women - dance in front of Illusion Manor. They are inspired by the ballroom dancers from the attractions, but their costumes are more ornate and exaggerated. Each pair is color coordinated from their hair to their shoes - purple, green, and orange. During the show-stop, they dance with Mickey. The women’s gowns are layered, with large, poofy skirts. Their sleeves are short, and they wear long gloves to cover the rest of their arms. Their hair is styled into long ringlets, and they have a veil behind their heads with flowers in their heads. The men are dressed in short jackets with tails over a vest and button up shirt with necktie. They have loafers, long, high-waisted pants, and gloves. Their hair is short and curly, to match the time period Phantom Manor takes place in, and they each have a handlebar mustache. The Phantom and the Bride ]Illusion Manor featured costumed characters of the Phantom and Melanie Ravenswood for the first time in the park since the 1990s. They stand on the float together before going onto a platform for the show-stop. Melanie’s wedding dress is styled differently than what her animatronic wears in the mansion - the skirt is bigger, the sleeves and shorter, and she wears long-length gloves. She’s also wearing a green, heart-shaped locket. She occasionally goes into the manor, so Mickey can come out onto the front platform. ]The Phantom’s outfit is very different from his traditional one. He wears a long overcoat with a layered collar on top. His clothes are dark purple, with bright turquoise accents. The bright colors are further accented with sequels and glitter. He also carries a walking stick with an emerald on top. The performer’s face is painted like a skull. During the parade portions, he talks to Mickey about the celebration. Gibson Ghouls A trio of women dance behind the float, dressed in Victorian-style fashion inspired by Gibson Girls. The dress sleeves and boots are synonymous with the western, Frontierland style found in Thunder Mesa. The dresses are the same, but each dancer has a bright accent color on their hats and skirts - blue, green, and pink. During the show-stop, they move in front of the float and dance. Zombie Boys Four zombie dancers follow, carrying the rope of bones and leaves to signify the end of the parade. They are dressed identically, with bright green torn suits exposing bones underneath. Their faces are painted like skeletons, and they have bright, green hair to match their suits. Their dancing is more chaotic and loose, and they’ll often jump and scream at random. During the show-stop, they dance with the Phantom and Melanie. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Huey, Dewey, and Louie stand on the back platform of the float, dressed in devil costumes and holding pitchforks. Their costumes are color-coded to their outfits - Huey in red, Dewey in blue, and Louie in green. They stay on the float during the show-stop. Trivia * The parade caused confusion among fans, when it was performed. The Phantom and Melanie acted like a couple - they danced together and he kissed her hand during the performance. This led some fans to believe that they were a couple. But, as was revealed during the refurbishment, the Phantom is Melanie’s father. * The Phantom’s dialogue is recycled from various Ghost Host narrations - from The Haunted Mansion and HalloWishes, specifically. * Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s costumes are a reference to the cartoon “Trick or Treat”, where Huey is dressed in a devil costume. * The float was recycled for the Disney Villain Parade (La Parade des Méchants Disney) during Disneyland Paris’ Halloween Party. * The harvest song was reused for Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire at the Magic Kingdom. Further Reading * Mickey's Halloween Celebration 2019 from Disney Goofballs on Youtube * Phantom Manor Live Characters at Phantom Manor Legends * Phantom Manor's Future at Phantom Manor Legends * Mickey's Halloween Celebration 2018 Gallery from Marine on Flickr Category:Parades Category:Attractions